Curse Room 203!
by Miss.kitty.katt.Meow
Summary: What happens when you find out your school campus is coed? How will it be like sharing a room with 2 guys you dont even know? WHat happens when fangirls find out your sharing a room with the 2 most popular guys in school?
1. Chapter 1

R.E.J.E.C.T.I.O.N!  
Hinata walked in her new school. Wowie was it big! She looked around. She walked in the front door. She was wearing a overalls with suspenders with a white shirt and a beret. She had some makeup or some people thought her eye lids where white..ish Or people thought. She had white lavendar eyes they were like pearls that came out of a shell! She was Buatiful and She had a perfect body her curves everything was perfects and she certanily had Legs. Her B department was a masterpiece (xD) and her A department perfect as well. Tsuande was her god mother and took care of her thats why she came to this school. Tsuande loved this girl she was so kind and sweet! Tsuande said that she was perfect and she was a magent on all sexes which kind of worried her. She saw a sign " Principals office" "how convient" Students were eyeballing Hinata. Was it because she was new? Or was it her boyish style? She really didnt give 2 shits about it.  
She knocked on door. No one answered so she opened it. "Tsunade-senpaii! I think you should answer the door when I knock please!" Hinata saw two boys sitting a onyx eyed boy with sliky black hair just like hinata's and a blonde boy A blonde boy? We were Japanesse! How can he have blonde hair! Was he perhaps american? But his eyes were gorgeous! They both looked at her. The raven-haired boy just smirked. While Yellow-head was like a happy kitten.  
"ahh! Hinata-sama shouldnt you greet me properly!"  
"Gomen-sai Tsuande-Senpaii" (I like 2 i's because it looks kewl x3"  
Hinata bowed.  
"good let me greet you to these to asshol- students to you"  
"This is Saskue" She pointed to the Raven haired boy she galred at him she looked at him closeley.  
"Nice to meet you Saskue.. Uchiha"  
Saskue thunderstruct "How did you know"  
"I do my reasearch"  
Tsuanade:"Yes and this is Naruto"  
"Hey you look just like the 4th hoka-"  
"Ok Hinata heres your schedule"  
"WHy cant i say Senpaii!!!"  
"because i said so" "hey good reason"  
"DOnt act like a smart ass Hina-chan"  
"Okie dokie :]"  
"your early so you can go to your class"  
Hina,Naru,Sasu:"Hai"  
They all bowed and left Naruto fianlly spoke "So hinata are you Single?"  
"gomennasai??!!!"  
Saskue smirked.  
Hinata spoke.  
I dont know who you are but if your popular i dont give 2 shits ok? im not a whore like the other 99% of girls i saw in this whore hole. Pshh Please!  
Naruto smirked "Yeah ill hang out with you"  
Sasukue grinned "what about me im single too and im lonley all of these girls like me but i rejected them but im not to you"  
Hinata smiled "Well Excuse me Princess! I like i said to this yellow head and im flattered"  
Now sasu,naru, and hina where in the study hall where everyone is like Sakura and her fanclub.  
"Im not a whore and id rather date a dog then you Gomennsaii for rejecting and i hope yo-  
Saskue put his finger on her lips "shhh!!!"  
Im popular here and if they see you "rejecting" me it will be a pain in the ass!"  
Hinata smiled "ok" Naruto:"why arent you wearing the uniform hinata-chan?"  
"Because im not in love with skirts like the other sluts here but i could wear one once in a while i guess..."  
"I would really like you to be in a skirt though"  
Naruto thoughts*a really short one :3"  
*cough chikan*  
"AM NOT!!!"  
"SURE!!!"  
"ehh you two stop talking where here"  
Hinata:"fine oyabunhadanohito"  
They enter the class the class was Math which hinata liked alittle.  
The teacher was Hakate Kakashi.  
Hinata looked at the teacher and her eyes popped out.  
"Ehh!!!! Kaka-sensei!!!!" "I didnt know you work here tsuande-senpaii doesnt let me know anything shes so mean T_T"  
Kaka-sensei: "ahhh Hina-chan good to see you after the extincition of your cla-" "Dont remind me Kaka sensei please ."  
"ahh ok sit down hina-chan"  
"ok"  
Saskue and naruto thoughts"She knows him?!!!"

"Ok Welcome to Konoha Campus. at 12:00 midnight you should be getting your rooms but Tsunade decieded that we get our class schdules!" " As most of you know" Glares at Hinata. Hinata waves "I am Kakashi Hakate.. but call me "  
"Kaka-sensei i didn tknow you got married you should of invited me i would be thrilled for my great uncl-" "Hinata please ill tell you later"  
"Oh gotcha"  
"Yes so lets start..." Hinata looked out the window to see a full beautiful view of the campus. Wow wasnt it bea-u-ti-ful! Tommorow she would get a room and have 2 more room matesto share. Hopefully they werent some sort of nasty raping weirdo's and perver-"  
"HINATA!!!"  
"Huh? Who?"  
The whole class smirked and giggled.  
"Introduce you slef"  
"Oh ok ano.."  
"I am Hinata Hie- Hyuga Yes Just Hinata Hyuga, I use Fire, Water,Lightning and of course My byakugan i am very temperted.... at times i guess thats it" "Good now next Sakura" "My name is Saskura Haruno and i use Ground element I am the president of the ASaskue Fan club and my goal is to win saskue heart!"  
Hinata Tried so hard not to laugh but it was noticeble Kaka:"Hinata dont laugh at other peoples goals"  
Saku:Yeah Hinata! "Gomen gomen!"  
Next "My name is Ino Yakama and i useMind element and my goal as well is to win saskue's heart and i am the Vice president of the Saskue fanclub"  
The Bell rang "Ok class dismissed!"  
It was lunch time and time went by fast. Hinata was happy that at in midnight she will go to the school and get her room! 


	2. Lavendar

Curse of 203!!!

Redo of R.E.J.E.C.T.I.O.N

Hinata Hyuga a very beautiful girl. She had milky white lavender eyes. Her skin pale but attractive. Her hair was violet and shiny. She had very nice "features" Which make her look appealing her "B" Department was curvy very….. "Big" Her A department as well (I no perv XD). Any boy would beg her on their knees for her to go on the bed with him. As always it would be a rejection. Why because she wasn't a whore. It looked like she had makeup which she didn't. She had a very white shirt that was transparent but she put a white tank top underneath because all the bras she had tenten replaced with lacy black white and red ones. You can see about 12 percent of lace. She wore overalls and suspenders with a red satin beret tenten gave her.

She walked down the hall to find a bunch of eyeballs on her. She really didn't give 2 shits about it. She had luggage on her back 2 shoulders and two hands. She was busy. She looked in her paper it was smudged from her medium manicured fingernail. It said "203". She groaned hoping she didn't get a rapist or gay girl but gay people seem nicer she really didn't mind. The school was coed. This made her mad. Tsunade-sama her god mother told her to pick this school. Her clan was dead She's hoping one day she can reproduce the clan. She was the heiress. Her middle name was hier. Tsuande said it was a cute name. Hinata only wanted to be addressed by Hinata Hyuga no Hinata hier Hyuga. She decided to pay a visit to her beloved God mother.

She knocked on the door. She happened to spend a huge amount of time with Tsuande when she was little and still does so she didn't know to address like she was royal. When there was no answer Hinata kicked opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama it's not polite to not answer my knockings."

To hinata's surprise there were two boys one raven haired he had onyx eyes. Right off the bat she knew he was from the Uchiha clan.

In her research she found out that Uchiha's where sex gods so she really didn't like his looks but she knew she would not accept any invitations from him. She looked at the other Beautiful eyes. Sun shine hair and- BLONDE HAIR? He's Japanese isn't he? What a weird color. She knew he looked like the 4th hokage. Could it be possible that he was the son of the 4th hok- "hina-chan you came finally came"

"This school isn't half bad"

"Merushi"

**The Raven Haired boy grinned partly of her luggage and her looks she was extremely cute and hot. She had a blush decorated on her face even if she was mad.**

**The blonde hair boy was smiling with his sharp teeth he has a slide show in his head.**

"**N-n-nani??? Don't look at me like that!"**

"**These Dumbas- Students names are:**

**This is Saskue *tsunade points to Raven haired boy***

**Hinata smiles at him**

***saskue blushes a little***

"**Ehhh Nice to meet you Saskue…Uchiha"**

**Saskue smirked and thought "Boy this girl does her research"**

**And this is Naruto *points at Blondie***

"**Nice to meet you Naruto-sama" **

"**Well Tsunade-sama I will leave to my room hope you give me roommates that are actually not rapist"**

"**Wait hina-chan you do know that this school is coed right?"**

"**Yeah I know I might be getting a boy and?"**

"**Ok Hina-chan dismissed"**

**Hinata walks to the left Hinata thoughts *hopefully she gives me 2 good roommates***

**Hinata walks down to room 203 **

"**Nice" **

***walks in*Hmph Nice it's like the room I never had.**

***looks around***

"**I guess I'm the first one which means first bed woopdi doo!"**

**Hinata tired, she looked at the beds they had nice sheets they weren't connected beds but they were almost together. Oh well. She took the bed in the middle because it she would be warm there. She saw a balcony. "Wow Senpai you hit the jackpot " Her room had a Perfect view of the whole campus. Tsunade probably gave her this as a gift. There was a closet and a dresser. She started to unpack her clothes. Hinata starting folding her underwear and bras until she heard the door creaked. She knew it would be a girl Tsunade wouldnt give her a boy yet! She heard 2 voices they were..**

"**Nice are you 35dd?" Too deep…**

"**No Senpai would never-"**


End file.
